Jaque a Kari
by Key Kirishima
Summary: Después de pasar por mucho, Kari se siente la mujer más afortunada del mundo junto a Yamato. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jacque!


**_«Jaque a Kari»_**

 ** _Yamakari [Yamato Ishida x Hikari Yagami]_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personaes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad. Yo sólo he creado la historia donde ellos participan por motivos especiales. La "Operación W" está inspirada en una escena de k-drama del mismo nombre.**_

 ** _N/A: Porque hoy cumple una súper persona, quise regalarle un súper regalo, así que decidí ¡Llenar a Jacque de Yamakari! nwn/ ¡Muchas felicidades! y ojalá sigas cumpliendo muchísimos años más._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **01\. Operación: C.I.N.E.S: Chica Ingenua Necesita Entender Señales.**_

Yamato había invitado a Taichi para pasar el rato en casa, no creyó que el idiota de su amigo enviaría a un reemplazo, un lindo reemplazo. Quizás esa cabeza no sólo sea un nido de pájaros andantes, después de todo.

.

.

.

Eso definitivamente no es lo que esperaba.

Cuando Yamato invitó a Taichi a su tarde de chicos, en compensación por haber perdido el último partido de fútbol, nunca pensó que su amigo le jugaría una mala pasada.

 _Porque ahí estaba ella y no él._

La chica que le gusta.

La chica que está a punto de ver que vive como un indigente.

La chica a la cual le acaba de estrellar la puerta en la cara porque le urge hacer una limpieza rápida, la cual por supuesto es colocar todo debajo del sofá y esconder todo en la cocina.

—Maldito seas Taichi, al menos debiste haberme avisado —murmuraba el Ishida mientras obligaba a su ropa a caber en el pequeño espacio que era el gabinete del mueble que daba soporte a su consola de juegos —, no te lo perdonaré.—declaró y segundos después escuchó cómo su celular le informaba que tenía una notificación.

Empujó todo con sus últimas fuerzas y fue a ver de qué se trataba, no podía tardar tanto, ella estaba afuera, o al menos eso esperaba.

Casi destruye su móvil cuando vio de quién era el mensaje, y lo que es peor, lo que decía.

 _Tai: Casi lo olvido, no iré a tu casa, pero le pregunté a Kari si quería y dijo que sí._

Ese imbécil.

¿Cómo se atreve a jugarle esa broma?

Seguramente Kari...Y ahí fue donde se percató de que ya habían pasado quince minutos desde la última vez que la vio.

—Demonios —corrió a través de la sala, pateando todo lo que le impedía caminar, hacia algún lugar no tan visible. Cuando llegó a la puerta juraría que escuchó algo romperse.

Ella no estaba.

—Maldito Taichi—gruñó apretando los dientes, esa no se la perdonaría.

—¡Boo! —y por segunda, o quién sabe cuál ocasión, su corazón se detuvo.

Era Hikari. Estaba allí.

—¿Te asusté? —preguntó entre risas y al ver que él no salía del asombro su rostro tomó un aspecto de preocupación —¿Yamato? L-Lo siento, no quería asustarte tan fuerte —le parecía adorable que creyera que lo había asustado con eso, pero era aún más increíble que tuviera razón —, traje comida —dijo, eso lo hizo aterrizar y dejar de volar en el cielo de los espantos.

—Creí que te habías ido, lo siento —declaró con una mano tras su cuello, debía lucir como un tonto, pero al menos esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta.

—Eres un tonto, Yamato —¿Debía sentir miedo de que ella leyera su mente? —Te perdonaré si ya me dejas entrar, estoy cansada de estar de pie.

—C-Claro, disculpa —se hizo a un lado para darle espacio para entrar —Lamento el desorden —ofreció, mientras ella dejaba la bolsita con comida en la mesita de centro.

—Puedes tener esta casa como un mercado ambulante, pero recuerda que vivo con Taichi —tal vez Yamato debió pensar en eso antes de actuar tan desesperado.

—Tienes razón, lo tendré en cuenta —al menos sabía que no le daría una tan mala impresión.

—¿Qué hacen usualmente mi hermano y tú cuando se reúnen? —preguntó Kari mientras se dirigía a la cocina en busca de un par de platos para servir, y dividir, la torta que había traído.

Aquella pregunta iba a generarle problemas cardiacos a el rubio, no, no era la pregunta, era la persona.

¿Cómo le diría que además de perder el tiempo comiendo hablaban de ella?

Jamás lo haría.

—Jugamos videojuegos, comemos comida chatarra, cosas de chicos, ya sabes —dijo restándole importancia y con la esperanza de que ella también lo hiciera.

—No, en realidad no—dijo sonriente —, por eso te pregunto, no quiero incomodar —pfff ¿Lo decía en serio? Su presencia allí, lejos de incomodar, era como una pequeña probada al cielo.

—No te preocupes, nunca me incomodarías —dijo y casi al instante se percató de sus palabras, ruborizándose por completo.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo con un poco de color en sus mejillas. —. Entonces ¿Vemos una película? —preguntó.

—Claro, sólo que… las que tengo son algo...fuerte, no creo que las disfrutes —empezó a hacer memoria de las películas de miedo que albergaba en su recámara, ciertamente sabía que no sería del agrado de Hikari, sabe que a ella le aterra esas cosas.

—Taichi dijo eso, me dio una, pero realmente no sé de qué trate, dijo que nos gustaría —la de cabellos castaños buscó dentro de la bolsita y encontró un paquete marrón, por alguna razón su hermano la había envuelto —¡Aquí está! —exclamó.

—No lo sé, es de Taichi de quien hablamos —proclamó Yamato, ya con todas las jugaditas que le había hecho su amigo, era normal estar alerta ante sus acciones.

Hikari empezó a rasgar la cubierta y cuando vio de qué se trataba no pudieron esconder su asombro.

Realmente Taichi había atinado, sólo que no quería que ella lo supiera.

—La bella y la bestia ¿Eh? —dijo Hikari, intentando no sacar el lado fangirl Disney que estaba dentro de ella saltando de la emoción — No creí que Tai acertara.

—Pero aquí sólo hay una —dijo Yamato —en Netflix deben estar la colección completa —ya se había enterado, sabía de antemano que Hikari no diría nada al respecto para no hacerlo sentir mal.

Pero si era ella, estaba bien.

—Iré por las palomitas —dijo ella. ¿Realmente había un chico más perfecto que él? Lo dudaba. —¿Dónde están los vasos?

—En el gabinete de abajo—exclamó Yamato y casi al instante se arrepintió por decirlo, corrió lo más que pudo, pero era demasiado tarde, Hikari estaba inundada de su ropa sucia.

—E-Eso, l-lo siento Kari —ahora sí que se quería morir, pero le sorprendió el que, lejos de estar molesta, ella estuviera riendo. —¿Estás bien? —la ayudó a levantarse.

—Es que —seguía riendo y cuando se tranquilizó le dedicó una sonrisa —, esto me recuerda cuando Mimi entró a la habitación de mi hermano, casi se desmaya.

Yamato estaba considerando seriamente la vida de Taichi, pero no lo juzgaba, gracias a eso ella no se lo estaba tomando a mal.

—Disculpa, normalmente no tengo esto así, pero estaba en exámenes y no había tenido tiempo de limpiar —la tomó de la mano y delicadamente la ayudó a incorporarse —, como creí Tai vendría no le di importancia, después arreglaría.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó con cierta timidez —N-No te ofendas, es que sólo no creo que pueda ver tranquilamente las películas mientras está todo desordenado, no podría.

—Si no te molesta —era como estar casados, nunca en su vida había compartido tal nivel de intimidad con una chica. Le gustaba, le agradaba que no hubiese secretos con ella y que conociera un poco más, a Yamato Ishida.

.

.

.

 _ **02\. Operación M.U.S.I.C.A: Músico urbano solitario intenta confiar en el amor**_

Quién diría que el rompecorazones rubio de la preparatoria de Odaiba, Yamato Ishida, tendría tantos problemas invitando a una chica a salir, ah, pero es que Hikari no es cualquiera chica.

"Tienes que decírselo, puede ser con una canción" Quizás Mimi tenía razón, odiaba que siempre la tuviera, pero odiaba más que no pudiera controlar a su novio "enreda cables" ahora Kari cree que se le ha confesado a Mimi y que su hermano está siendo engañado.

¿Cómo solucionarán esto?

.

.

.

La preparatoria mixta de Odaiba se encontraba en los últimos días de exámenes, por lo que era normal ver a los estudiantes con un libro abierto en los pasillos, la cafetería, el autobús y demás. Parecía un ambiente muy tenso, sin embargo para algunos no lo era tanto, los de segundo habían culminado, sin embargo debían asistir para decir presente, luego de eso se podían retirar. El profesor de arte les había pedido que realizaran un proyecto para calificarlo como examen final, ese era el motivo por el cual se encontraban libres, un caso similar fue con los de tercero, sólo que para ellos fue el profesor de música quien les hizo la misma petición, sólo que en su caso, debía ser en grupo de dos.

Y es debido a ello que el grupo de Taichi y Yamato se encontraban en la sala de música ensayando las partituras que el rubio había escrito, sin embargo habían llegado al punto de que se encontraban bloqueados, por lo que decidieron llamar a alguien para que les echara una mano, alguien con oído absoluto.

—Ciertamente están en un abismo ¿Por qué no me llamaron antes? —preguntó la castaña tras haber llegado y tomar una de las partitura de los chicos.

—Se trata de nuestra nota ¿De acuerdo? No quería que nadie además de nosotros interviniera —expuso Yamato mientras intentaba reproducir las nota en la guitarra.

—En realidad, su orgullo de músico no quería que estuvieras aquí, Mimi —le susurró el moreno a su novia para después rodearla —, gracias por venir —declaró mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla y ella sonreía ruborizada.

—No hay de qué —contestó a la vez que rayaba en las hojas de cinco líneas —, creo que esto puede servir, así no parecerá que mi divina presencia ha intervenido y tendrán una nota perfecta, de nada —dijo mientras extendía los papeles hacia el Ishida, quien sin mirarla a la cara los tomó y comenzó a analizarlos —¡Demonios! Sólo eran las blancas —exclamó frustrado por no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes —,gracias Mimi, disculpa las molestias —aunque estuviera frustrado, eso no lo hacía un mal educado, no con su salvadora.

La castaña sabía que aquel bloqueo tenía nombre y apellido, pero no podía hablar de ello si su novio estaba presente, o mejor dicho si el hermano del bloqueo estaba allí.

—Tai, creo que deberías revisar las bocinas, así podrán escuchar atentamente la diferencia—el moreno se encontraba comiendo, pero no mostró objeción a lo que su novia le dijo, eso le daría más tiempo para comer.

—¿Yama? —lo llamó —¿Cómo van las cosas con Kari? —el estruendo que se escuchó fue más fuerte de lo normal, Taichi había conectado un cable mal y aquello en conjunto con las notas de Yamato fue el resultado, la chica apenas y alcanzó a taparse los oídos —Lo siento—escuchó en unísono cómo ambos se disculparon.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa—declaró el de ojos azules —, no la he querido molestar, ha de estar en exámenes.

—Vamos Yamato, no puedes seguir posponiendo esto, te hace daño, les hace daño —dijo alzando el tono de voz, pero no tanto como para que Tai escuchara —, no puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo ustedes no salgan —la casamentera interna de Mimi estaba lamentándose, era un fracaso para ella el que aquella pareja aún no estuviera formada —, incluso pasaron un día en tu casa hecha un desastre —expresó —, créeme que ese sería la principal razón de que terminara con Tai, todavía tengo escalofríos de aquella montaña de ropa—la de ojos color miel tembló ante el recuerdo, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y se enfocó en lo importante —¿Realmente vas a dejar pasar el tiempo?

—Es que… no sé cómo hacerlo —dijo con un tono de timidez evidente. La castaña sintió empatía y decidió darle ideas. Detrás del chico pudo alcanzar a ver un micrófono, así que eso le dio una idea. Se levantó de su asiento y fue seguida por un par de ojos azules que intentaban descifrar qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga.

—¡Aquí! —presentó ella —, puedes llevarla a uno de tus conciertos en el café y tras haber terminado una de sus canciones favoritas te declaras —dijo sonriente, su plan era brillante.

—Mimi —dijo Yamato, inseguro de esa idea, sería grandioso, si tan sólo él tuviera valor suficiente —, no creo que… —¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó ella —¿Cómo es posible que puedas tocar frente a tantas personas sin miedo escénico y no puedas declararte a la chica que te gusta en la misma situación?

—E-Es que Kari es especial —se defendió —, no sé si esto le guste —la chica recogió paciencia de dónde no la tenía y fue más comprensiva con su amigo, está bien, quizás había exagerado un poco —.Al menos el micrófono te ayudará a perder el miedo a declararte, sea cuál sea el momento en el que lo hagas.

—Gracias Mimi, pero...—Déjame preguntarte algo, si ella estuviera aquí ¿Qué le dirías? —mientras ella intentaba que el chico expresara sus emociones, Taichi comía un bocadillo mientras cruzaba cualquier cantidad de cables con las bocinas, ahora, con los audífonos puestos mientras escuchaba una de las grabaciones que habían hecho de sus sesiones de entrenamiento, quería saber la diferencia cuando escuchara la versión arreglada por su novia, así que no estaba tan enfocado en los cables que estaba conectando.

Yamato por su parte se quedó pensativo por un momento, miró hacia el escenario que tenía detrás, luego vio a su amiga y finalmente cerró los ojos, se trataba de dejarle en claro lo que siente a Hikari ¿No? Un poco de práctica no le haría daño.

—Le diría que "Hikari, yo...he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, no me preguntes desde cuando, sólo sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, yo… no sabía cómo decírtelo, me daba miedo...temía que no sintieras lo mismo, no sabría cómo mirar a Tai a la cara si lo supiera, por eso lo he escondido, él es muy sobreprotector contigo y seguramente se enfadaría si hiciera llorar a la niña de sus ojos, pero...sé que al final entendería que esto que siento es real y se haría a un lado" —Yamato abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su amiga con sus manos unidas y con lágrimas, sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo visualizó a una persona detrás de Mimi.

Hikari.

—¡H-Hikari! —exclamó al verla, avergonzado de que lo hubiera escuchado, sin embargo aliviado, porque al fin había transmitido los sentimientos hacia ella, sin embargo la expresión de la menor de los Yagami no era de felicidad, más bien…

—Y-Yo no sabía—dijo Hikari mirándo tanto al rubio como a la joven Tachikawa —N-No sabía que sentías eso —dijo cabizbaja.

—¿No es genial Hikari? Yamato finalmente lo dijo —festejó la Tachikawa sin saber que la chica había malentendido todo.

—P-Pero ¿Y mi hermano?—preguntó Kari, con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Qué acaso no consideraban los sentimientos de su hermano? Si no lo hicieron con los de ella, al menos con él debían mostrar algo de respeto.

—No te preocupes por Tai —dijo Mimi —, lo mantendré a raya, lo importante es que finalmente… —¿¡Finalmente podrás estar con ambos!? —gritó—. P-Pensé que...yo creí que entre Yamato y yo había algún tipo de conexión —declaró.

—¡Eso es genial!—expresó Mimi —¡Podrán estar juntos sin ningún problema! —¿hablaba de un poliamor? Mimi sí que tenía agallas.

—N-No puedo —susurró —No puedo creer esto, creí que querías a mi hermano.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Taichi en esto? —preguntó la ojimiel desconcertada —Te dije que...—No quiero que mi hermano se entere de que lo has engañado, no lo hubiese creído si no lo hubiese escuchado por mí misma.

—Hikari, creo que hay un mal entendido —dijo Yamato, quería aclarar las cosas lo más pronto posible.

—¿Kari? —apareció Tai —¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Oh es cierto! ¿Trajiste los dulces? —preguntó con ilusión el moreno, sin percatarse el ambiente que había en el lugar.

—Onii-chan yo...—¡Te quiero!—gritó Yamato jalando la mano de la de cabellos cortos, haciéndola girar para finalmente darle un beso, uno que duró mucho tiempo y que prometía que esos dos arreglarían las cosas.

—Hora de irnos cariño—dijo Mimi tirando de la corbata de su novio, el cual estaba impactado por lo que acababa de ver, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de enfadarse. Mimi logró sacarlo de la sala de música y le explicó la situación, claro que luego de decirle que si decidía intervenir no le dirigiría el habla, el Yagami entendió que no podía, ni debía, intervenir.

Echaron un último vistazo y los vieron abrazados.

Aquello era buena señal.

.

.

.

 _ **03\. Operación W: Two worlds**_

Sentada en la cama con su esposo, recibe la sorpresa más linda que hubiese podido imaginar, pasar un día entero junto a su esposo, al cual no veía desde hace meses, pues se encontraba en el caso extranjero, era la mejor forma de pasar su cumpleaños.

.

.

.

Que le hubiera tomado la mano tan precipitadamente mientras tocaba el piano era algo extraño, no esperaba ese comportamiento de su esposo, sin embargo la curiosidad la mataba y quería saber de qué se trataba. Cuando lo vio sonreír supo que algo tenía en mente, por lo que se dejó llevar y lo siguió, ingresaron a la recámara y no había algo fuera de lo normal, excepto que él aún sostenía un libro.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad, Yamato se detuvo y se giró hacia ella, viéndola a los ojos y soltándole su mano, sólo para levantar con ambas el libro que traía en sus manos. —¿E-Eso es..?—no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues él asintió en respuesta.

—Es tu libro favorito—declaró —,mejor dicho, es el libro favorito de todas las que han visto ese drama coreano —dijo mirando entre sus hojas —. Fue difícil, pero lo conseguí.

—P-Pero ¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, era simplemente adorable que él haya tenido ese gesto con ella.

—Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que no hace mucho Mimi estuvo en Corea para presentar su programa de cocina?—ella asintió —, le pedí el favor de que recorriera, si era necesario, todo el país en busca de este libro, ahora debo preparar una canción para su programa de cocina, pero no importa, ella lo consiguió y aquí estamos.

—¿Es por eso que me pediste que nos vistieramos así?—señaló los suéteres que llevaban puesto, color lila, porque es el intermedio, para ellos, entre el azul cielo que le gusta a él y el rosa pálido que le encanta a ella.

—Todo es parte del plan —le dio un beso en la frente—. Así que veamos —abrió el libro y nuevamente tomó su mano para llevarla a la cama —¿Qué es lo que dice este libro? —revisó y revisó —. Está en otro maldito idioma, demonios—masculló.

—Quizás debí pedir que lo tradujera—dijo Yamato, aunque eso sería deberle un gran favor a Mimi y no se quería arriesgar a que Taichi le diera ideas de cómo pagarlo —. Aunque creo que puedo guiarme por los dibujos. ¿Está bien?

—No te preocupes—dijo ella sonriendo—, me lo sé de memoria, pero de todos modos, estoy feliz de simple hecho de estar aquí contigo—dijo dándole un beso, ruborizándolo por completo. El chico carraspeó antes de seguir —Veamos, el primer dibujo es una pareja recostada sobre la cama. ¡Hey! —exclamó —, estamos en una cama —señaló —aunque estar simplemente acostados es sólo el inicio del cómo hicimos a Ryuu. ¿No es así?

—No metas a nuestro hijo en esto —rió ella, completamente roja por lo que su esposo dijo.

—Esta bién, está bien —dijo con diversión —a ver, yo voy aquí —se lanzó sobre la cama —y tú —tiró con suavidad de ella, colocándola sobre su brazo —,vas aquí ¿Está cómoda la señora Ishida? —preguntó dándole un beso en la frente. Ella se apretó más a él y lo abrazó —. Muy cómoda.

—Bien—felicitó —, la siguiente página ¡Vaya! ¿Qué no fuimos ayer al supermercado? —ella asintió —este libro no me dice nada nuevo—dijo sonriente —¿Significa que he sido buen esposo?—preguntó mirándola.

—El mejor —dijo ella dándole un beso en la nariz —, y también un buen padre —le felicitó, con otro beso, pero esta vez en su mejilla y uno más sobre sus labios —, es doble por Ryuu-kun—aclaró haciéndolo sonreír.

—Siguiente página…

—Debe ser la de los zapatos ¿No? —el asintió. —Esa es de mis favoritas, pero la puedo cambiar con abotonarte la camisa y colocarte la corbata, me agrada más eso —dijo jugando con sus dedos.

—Aunque de todas formas, intentaré recordar lo de los zapatos la próxima vez que vayamos al parque —observó cómo ella miraba sus manos entrelazadas, le dio ternura aquel gesto —No te preocupes, cerré la puerta, nadie entrará aquí inesperadamente —garantizó, nadie sería capaz de quitarle la sonrisa a Hikari de su rostro —Siguiente —dijo él.

—Es un beso en la frente —dijo bajando el libro —¿No te di uno hace poco? ¿Realmente tengo que hacer una canción de cocina por esto? Mejor continuemos, se supone que debería hacerte una trenza, pero tienes el cabello corto, quizás estos pasadores en forma de mariposa lo compensen—dijo sacando una caja de su bolsillo. Sí, definitivamente Hikari se consideraba la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

—Gracias —dijo ella —, estoy muy feliz —no podía continuar con la "lectura" su ella acababa de decir eso.

—Yo soy quien debe darte las gracias —dijo tomando sus manos y dándole un beso a la de ella —, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y me has dado incluso algo de igual valor, a Ryuu.

—Te amo —dijeron al unísono. Yamato dejó el libro a un lado y se dedicó a abrazar a su esposa, hasta que finalmente ambos se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jacque! nwn/ espero que te haya gustado, no te voy a decir que no me costó, pero me he divertido mucho haciéndolo, casi exploto por la dulzura de la última operación, porque a parte estaba viendo esa escena, aish :'3 gracias por simplemente hablar conmigo, me alegra mucho haberte conocido y espero que cumplas años muchos muchos más y que siempre pueda felicitarte nwn/


End file.
